


Dreams or Reality?

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Sometimes a dream is more real than you think...





	Dreams or Reality?

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2010-10-27

A sigh escaped Oishi's lips.  
Why was it so difficult to show him how he felt? He knew the answer.  
It was because the fuku-buchou was too shy. And that he was living with him made everything even more complicated for Oishi. Secretely he had hoped it would make things easier for him but being that close to the one he loved and desired made it worse.  
The polite boy looked at the person in the bed that the two had to share.  
The honey-haired tensai was still asleep, he simply wasn't a morning person. In about one hour Fuji would wake up and be his normal self, after a shower and some breakfast.  
"No… please don't…"  
Oishi sighed again. It would be one of these mornings.  
Mornings like these were the reason why living with Fuji made things worse. Such a morning would start with a nightmare, then Oishi would go to the bed and calm Fuji down with soft whispers and a comforting hug, Fuji would calm down and half awake tell Oishi how much he loved him, after that he would be asleep again and wake up later just like always. The only problem about that, Fuji wouldn't remember a thing.  
No matter how hard Oishi tried to resist the urge to comfort Fuji, he lost every time, just like today. Carefully he took the shivering tensai into his arms.  
"Shh, shh. Everything's alright. I'm here Syusuke, you're safe here." Slowly Fuji stopped shaking and cuddled up to Oishi. The fuku-buchou softly caressed Fuji's face. Half-opened, blue eyes were looking at Oishi and a real smile was on Fuji's lips. "I love you, Syuichiroh. You always protect me." With these words the tensai kissed Oishi softly and pressed himself closer to him. A sad smile was on Oishi's face and he whispered, "I love you, Syusuke." A soft purring sound was heard, while the tensai was asleep again.  
Now it was time for Oishi to get up but this time he couldn't. Fuji had a tight grip on his shirt and wouldn't let go from the looks of it. Oishi started to panic, what would Fuji think when he woke up in this position? How could he explain it to him? The fuku-buchou had no time to think about it, because Fuji was already waking up.  
The first things the tensai noticed was the warmth and the scent. He knew that scent. It made him feel safe and comfortable. Fuji tried to remember who's scent it was. He needed some time until he knew who it was.  
"Oishi?" "Y-Yes Fuji?" "Am I dreaming?" "Why do you ask?" The tensai stood silent for a moment before he answered, "Because then I would have dreamed everything else as well." "No, you're not dreaming. Everything was real." A smile appeared on Fuji's lips and he kissed Oishi. "Just like I always dreamed about it." Whispered the tensai in a soft voice. "I'm not so sure that it was only in your dreams." "What do you mean?" But Oishi just smiled and held his tensai close.


End file.
